Season 14: Part 5/Transcript
Part 5. (Back on the station, David, Daniel, Brody, Cloe, Marion, Holly, Mick, and Jane are seen walking in the residential sector.) Brody: So your Mom's coming to visit us? Daniel: Yup. She wanted to see how we were doing. David: Can't wait to meet her. (Cloe sees someone in the distance.) Cloe: You won't have to. (runs) (Cloe runs up to Vice Principal Luna and hugs her. Daniel does the same.) Daniel: Mom!! It's great to see you! Luna: You too, Dan. Great to see again, Cloe. Cloe: How's everyone back at home? Luna: Doing good. Your folks are doing great, too. Cloe: That's awesome! Daniel: Let me introduce you to my friends. This is David, Brody, Marion, Holly, Mick, and Jane. Cloe: You really had to introduce her to Jane? Luna: Is there a problem with her? Daniel: We'll discuss that back at the appartment. Jane: She'll be a bit salty towards me for a while. (To Cloe) Won't you, sweety? (Cloe shutters. All of a sudden, two teenage boys, one being a guy in a Summer Cover Varsity Jacket and the other a blonde hair guy in glasses, arrive. The blonde in glasses is seen hauling luggage.) Brody: Oh geez. Daniel: What? Victor: '''Take the stuff to the room, Monty. (Approches Daniel) So, you must be our esteemed Prince of the Night. '''Daniel: Yeah. Uh.. nice to... Victor: I'm Victor Vincent. Six pack abs, impeccable teeth. (teeth sparkles) Clearly... your top royal subject. Cloe: Oh geez. Victor: If you need anything, just come find me at my appartment. I'll help you with it. (To Monty) Hey Monty, get over here and meet your Prince. (Monty approaches Daniel and shakes his hand.) Monty: I'm Monty. Daniel: Nice to meet you both. Victor: Now, we must be going. We need to set up shop here before the end of the hour. (Victor begins to walk off, but he then trips and fall from a cord.) Janitor: Hey! Watch it, bucko! (Victor and Monty leave.) Daniel: Well Mom, let's go to my appartment. It's pretty neat. Mick: Uh, you guys go ahead. I need to speak with Cloe. Cloe: About what? Mick: It's important. (Everyone else leaves. Back on Earth at the prison in the Fire Nation, and explosion is seen inside the prison. Two Order guards are seen dead. All of a sudden two guys are seen entering through the hole in the wall.) Masaru: You ready for this, bro?! Nagisa: More than ever. The guards are sure to have heard that explosion. We need to move quickly if we are to free the target. Masaru: Then let's go already! (The two brothers start moving though the base. They arrive at a hall way. Two Order of Just guards are patrolling the hall and see the two) OSoldier 1: FREEZE! Nagisa: (Holds up his hands) Good idea. (Nagisa fires a blast of ice at the two. And they are rendered complete frozen. Nagisa runs up and kicks them both, shattering them to little pieces) Masaru: I love it when you that after they say "freeze"! It never gets old! Nagisa: It is rather entertaining, isn't it? Now then, the target is getting close. Let's move. (They leave the hallway, and arrive at another section of the prison. More Order of Just soldiers bust in) OSoldier 2: Shoot them! (The soldiers open fire. Nagisa slams his hands on the ground creating a wall of ice to protect him and his brother) Masaru: Its my turn now.... (His hands light up as two balls fire appear. The soldiers stop shooting. Masaru combines the two balls of fire into one. Nagisa shatters his ice wall and Masaru chucks his fire ball at the soldiers knocking the soldiers down.) Masaru: Way to good. Way too hot. Nagisa: The target should be though there. (The two enter one more hallway. They go though the door at the end. There they see a lone cell. They walk up to the cell and they see their target) Masaru: Fire Lord Ozai. (Ozai looks up at the two brothers) Ozai: Well.... It has been sometime when I was allowed visitors. Am I too assume you are the cause of the noise I've been hearing? Nagisa: We were sent by Cerberus. Ozai: I never heard of this.... "Cerberus". Were you sent to kill me? Nagisa: No. (Nagisa grabs hold of the bars. Each of the bars blue as they are frozen. He throws a spin kick shattering the bars. Masaru: You're free. Ozai: Well....Isn't this a suprising turn of events. (Back on the station, Cloe and Mick enter the Megaship's bridge.) Cloe: Okay. What is it, Mick? Mick: Are you sure you should act the way you are to Jane? Cloe: Why shouldn't I? That girl tried to kill us. I ain't gonna give her my approval that easily. Mick: I know you don't trust her. But that doesn't mean you should dislike her. Princess Celestia chose her to wield a great power. Sure she's been using it against its true purpose. But if the Princess' spirit didn't see anything good inside her, she wouldn't have the same powers I do, would she? (Cloe looks unsure. All of a sudden the alarm goes off.) Redbot: I think we have a problem! Cloe: What's going on, DECA? DECA: Bringing up the location now. (A video of the Fire Nation prison appears on the screen.) Cloe: (Ativates the com system) Dan! Dave! Brody! (At Daniel's appartment, Brody answers his Ninja Com.) Brody: Yeah Cloe? Cloe: (Coms) Get over here to the Megaship! There's something you need to see! Brody: We'll be there! Let me get a hold of Presto and the others. (Contacting Preston) Preston, get the others and meet us on the Megaship. Preston: (Coms) Got it, Brody. Daniel: Are you gonna be fine here, Mom? Luna: Don't worry. I'll be fine here. Just go do what you have to do. Daniel: Will do. (The heroes enter the bridge of the Megaship.) David: What do we got? Cloe: Nothing good. (Cloe shows them the Fire Nation prison.) Daniel: I recognize that prison. Brody: So do I. That's where Fire Lord Ozai was imprisoned. Daivd: Who caused this? Mick: We're trying to figure that out. Holly: How's he even still alive? Daniel: Good question. (To DECA) DECA, are we prime to head to that prison? DECA: Affirmative. Daniel: I guess its time to go home. (The Megaship exits the hangar and leaves Telos. It then arrives back on Earth. They land just outside the prison. The exit and meet with Lieutenant Khalil.) Daniel: Lieutenant Khalil. It's good to see you. Khalil: You too, Your Highness. We should've seen this coming. Daniel: You can't blame yourself. No one would've. We didn't. That's why we're here: to try and correct it. What's the damage? Khalil: This is what we found. (Khalil shows the heroes a video of two brothers taking out several Order soldiers with ice and fire.) Calvin: Two guys that can manipulate ice and fire? Khalil: That's not all. (The video then shows one of them destroying cell bars by shattering them.) Masaru: (In the video) You're free. (Ozai walks out of the cell.) Masaru: (In the video) We have a gift for you, Phoenix King. The Multi-Universe will be at your mercy now. (They walk away with Ozai. The video ends.) Holly: This isn't good. (The Ninja Coms go off.) Brody: Yeah Mick? Mick: We need to get going. Saturn's moon Titan is under attack. Brody: That might be Ozai. We'll back inside. (The heroes enter the ship. It takes off and arrives on Titan. The ship lands.) Mick: Alright. Good luck, guys. Jane: Don't we need suits? Mick: No. The powers you all possess should keep you alive in this atmosphere. It even keeps you alive in no atmosphere. David: Thanks, Mick. (The heroes exit the Megaship.) David: I'm getting a destress beacon from a nearby settlement. Brody: Let's get over there. (The heroes arrive at the settlement, only to see it completely scorched.) David: Oh no. Cloe: We're too late. David: Check the bodies. (All of a sudden, the heroes are attacked by a wave of fire. Everyone jumps out of the way. Ozai arrives.) Ozai: Well. The next generation of the Multi-Universe's protectors are here. Only this time, none of you can stop me. Brody: Neither us may be the Avatar, but we also have the power to stop you! IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! POWER STARS! Rangers: LOCK IN! (locks Power Stars into their morphers) READY! NINJA SPIN!! (Morph) NINJA RANGERS! FEAR NO DANGER!! Ozai: I'll make you reconsider those words!! Brody: You wish!! (The Rangers begin to rush at Ozai. They try to attack him, but everytime they do, he strikes back at them. Brody rushes at him.) Brody: Time to cool off, hothead!! Ozai: This is going to be fun! (Ozai bends lightning at Brody. Brody falls to the ground. The Rangers get up.) Brody: Alright, we need to come up with a new strategy! Preston: I think you're right. Ozai: Recovering already? David: We shouldn't be sidelined! Let's get in there and give 'em a hand! Jane: On it!! (All of a sudden, the heroes are attacked by a blast of fire and ice. The heroes fall to the ground. Masaru and Nagisa arrive in front of them.) Ozai: Excelent work! Masaru: Didn't even break a sweat. Nagisa: Piece of cake. David: Hey! Who the hell are you two?! Masaru: Name's Masaru. Nagisa: Mine's Nagisa. And we are the Akechi brothers. How do you like the return of the Phoenix King? Daniel: Not at all, freaks! Masaru: YOU CALL US FREAKS?!!!! (To Ozai) SHALL WE?!!! Ozai: (Nods in agreement to Masaru. To the heroes.) All of you have already caused me enough trouble. The Universe, even the Multi-Universe, was suposed to belong to the Fire Nation! But the Avatar took that from me! And now, all of you will pay for his actions!!!!! Masaru: Say hello to the wrath of the New Ozai Society, Knights!! (Ozai is charing up fire. Masaru and Nagisa begin to charge their attacks.) Ozai: Death will be your teacher!! GOODBYE, KNIGHTS!!!! (All of a sudden, Ozai and the brothers are blasted at. The attacker arrives with a Ninja Power Star in hand.) Daniel: Wait, a Gold Power Star? Who is he? Cloe: What? NO WAY! IS THAT... (The guy is revealed to be Levi Weston.) Cloe: IT'S LEVI WESTON!!! Daniel: That country singer?! Brody: The very one! David: He's a Ranger?! (Levi tips his hat. Ozai and the brothers get up.) Ozai: ANOTHER RANGER?!!! Levi: You're messing with the wrong cowboy, partner. Let my friends go. Ozai: YOU WILL DIE ALONG WITH THEM!!! Levi: GOLD NINJA POWER STAR!! LOCK IN! (Locks in star) READY! NINJA SPIN! (Morphs) RHYTHM OF THE NINJA! NINJA STEEL GOLD!!! YEEHAW!! Let's do this!!! Ozai: Wrong choice! (Ozai bends lightning and fires it at Levi. Levi uses his blade to block and redirect it away from him.) Levi: Not smart! (Levi lunges at Ozai and slashes at him. Ozai flies back and falls. The brothers rush after Levi, but Jane rushes at them and shapeshifts into a heavily armed sentry.) Masaru: This won't be the last you see us!!! (The brothers teleport out. Levi continues to fight Ozai.) Ozai: I won't allow this to continue any further!! Levi: Just what I was gonna say! Brody: We'll help you finish this! Levi: Cool! Rangers: Together as one! Levi: Let's get er done! Rangers: Ninja Blast! FINAL ATTACK!! (The Rangers blast Ozai. Ozai falls to the ground. He soon gets back up.) Ozai: This isn't over!!! (Teleports out) Cloe: Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh!! It's him!!! Levi: Whoa. Take it easy, ma'am. I'm just a normal person like you. Daniel: Sorry. She gets excited easily. (Communicator goes off.) Holly: (Comms) Are you alright? We got a few emergency alerts from the Ninja Coms. David: We're fine, Holly. Thanks. (To Levi) We better get back to the ship. (On the ship, on its way back to Telos, the heroes enter the bridge with Levi.) Daniel: This is the bridge of the Astro Megaship. (Levi looks into one of DECA's cameras.) Levi: Pretty neat. Cloe: This is Marion, the brains of the ship's piloting system as of this year. Levi: (Puts his hand out) Nice to meet you. (Marion blush and then smiles. She quickly touches Levi's hand.) Marion: H..H..Hi. DECA: Marion can be a bit shy at times. Levi: Whoa. Who was that? Daniel: Oh that's DECA. She's the ship's onboard computer. DECA: Approaching Telos IV orbit. David: Here we are, guys. (The ship arrives at Citadel Station and docks in its Hangar. Later, the heroes arrive at Daniel's appartment. But, he looks at his watch.) Daniel: Oh no. I didn't really spend much time with Mom. She's gotta get back to Earth shortly. (The heroes enter the appartment.) Daniel: Hey Mom. Sorry we've been away for a long time. Luna: That's okay. You had something that needed to be done. Daniel: I'll help you with your stuff. (Daniel picks up Luna's bags. Luna looks for a moment.) Luna: Actually, no. I'll give your Aunt a call and ask if Dr. Oliver can fill in for me for another day. Daniel: Sure. (Dan sits with his mother. Levi is seen at the door. Daniel nods his head at him, with Levi tipping his hat at him.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 14 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 14 Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline